nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert
|last = Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie |fullname = Robert |species = Human |home = Robert's house |family = Robert's father |friends = Arnold (Possibly), Park (Possibly) |enemies = Wolfgang, Edmund, Other 5th Graders Ludwig |quote = I got it ow }} Robert is a blonde haired kid with a green shirt and glasses. Like Peapod Kid, Robert is usually there "to make up the numbers" especially during team sports. He's never been called by name, but it appears on the scoreboard in "The Vacant Lot" and again on the scoreboard in "Benchwarmer". He is not to be confused with Robert Simmons. Robert often participates in sports and team events, as seen in "The Vacant Lot" and "Benchwarmer". He is also one of the kids that is invited over to Arnolds to discuss going in on a go-kart together in "Helga Blabs It All". He is the kid that Helga has to step over to get to the door. Robert does speak in the show, but usually he is a small voice in the crowd. For example, in "Benchwarmer" he says "Yes, Coach Wittenberg." in unison with the rest of the team. He does have one line in the episode "Hey Harold!", when he asks Patty if he can borrow a chair. He also had two other lines in the episode "Rich Kid" He yells to Lorenzo to "throw, throw". and In "The Vacant Lot" He Says "I Got It! Ow" while trying to catch a baseball, but bumps into a wall. Trivia * In an interview it is revealed that he was going to have an episode that he starred in featuring him getting a makeover from Rhonda. However, this idea was never realized (other characters that never got their own episode, but had ones in the works, including Sheena, Park, and Joey). *Robert is one of the Characters with the least lines in the series since he only has three lines in the entire series in The Vacant Lot, Hey Harold! and Rich Kid. *He also appeared in San Lorenzo In the crowd during the parade in Puerto Clara, (along side Mr. Hyunh, Mai, Torvald, the Jolly Olly Man and Monkeyman) despite it not making sense. Gallery Robert-Gif I’ve got it ow.gif Robert and Big Patty gif- I was wondering (gif 2).gif Robert and Big Patty gif-Hi (Clears throat).gif Robert and Big Patty gif-Hi I Was Wondering.gif Robert and Big Patty gif-Could I Borrow this Chair.gif Park and Robert.jpeg Robert.jpeg StinkyinPilotEpisode.jpg 1D228DED-D92D-42E9-920D-9964ADB49E8E.jpeg 13BB1E1C-E903-4AF6-9ADA-5B8E37C9D604.jpeg 3E67ABF1-32BD-4982-BA90-FF01F34F6207.jpeg B38F65E0-925B-48DE-86D1-B6DC3EFD0DC5.jpeg 10C3C67A-77B8-4CCA-AED9-8CF380ED7A22.png Park and Robert.jpg 1839F24C-EB7E-49E8-91FC-DB032F19CB15.jpeg CE7B7241-4E81-4E56-8E71-879859D40873.jpeg 983845C0-8147-4DBE-97F7-011A0B860ABF.jpeg 6DF21EE4-456A-4127-85EB-428A687A1DD8.jpeg E3BC64D4-960B-472E-AF43-97CE8BE0109C.jpeg B06B6FDA-5E87-4460-BA11-DDC341442992.jpeg 692CD2AC-4D87-436C-9B87-90F0678E8E33.jpeg C0E276EC-B88F-4786-BE0D-F7F592CD6994.jpeg 5DEF98B5-6EA7-4B67-840B-C8EDC539F288.jpeg 83DEA852-E8D7-4CE4-97DA-26E37497DB8C.jpeg 1E104374-2C86-459D-B598-832D83137F7C.jpeg FCC77391-FC13-414B-98E2-AFAD4063EC9B.jpeg 48C36BA6-25BD-4112-82F7-5A90100295EE.jpeg E705E576-707A-454A-9806-CE7BFCE934B6.jpeg DDFA7E9C-C3A0-49F7-AD20-7D6767EB3ADB.jpeg 20C74F31-8359-4647-A38C-861296DDAAAA.jpeg 5F15DFDD-4523-482A-BFD4-4F4936A5D1CA.jpeg AB76B9A4-96C0-4E73-A80B-D2D23724FB20.jpeg Robert picture 2.jpeg 3F3120C2-AA59-4394-B199-63F6FF80F350.jpeg 15676756-619A-400A-AFA9-5A9EA4D23F84.jpeg 1D5DA410-D73E-49EB-AD7E-6CA48E82E96B.jpeg 3E3EC918-9246-42A7-9D06-FFA51E2B427B.jpeg DAF3F585-838E-475F-B48A-E39A1868C843.jpeg A4D885D8-843E-4E2D-91BF-8F5AEAD951AC.jpeg Harold Vs. Patty Robert 2.jpeg Robert 1.jpeg Robert's house.jpeg The Jungle Movie Patty Mickey Kaline Lorenzo Ernie Potts Oskar Kokoshka Robert.png P.S.118Playground.jpg Helga Blabs It All.png Helga and Robert.png Robert2.png Sheena2.jpeg External links * Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Hey Arnold! characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Characters Voiced by Christopher J. Castile Category:Characters Voiced by Sam Gifaldi Category:Characters Voiced by Justin Shenkarow Category:Characters in video games Category:Athletes Category:Baseball players